EzriA
by Jdurst99
Summary: Yes. Ezra is A but A isn't just one person. Aria is also involved. She and Ezra work together to bring down Alison. This is set right after Aria and the girls buy costumes from the costume shop in Ravenswood in the season 4 mid season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is my first Pretty Little Liars fan fiction so I don't know how I'm going to do. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I told you to lead them away from here!" Ezra said angrily over the phone.

"You don't think I tried!" Aria exclaimed on the other line. She had just gotten home, which was currently a hotel in Ravenswood, after buying things from a costume shop. "It's Alison! She does it all!"

"You do know the other girls are going to come back here, and they are going to figure everything out!" Ezra was upset about the liars finding the real A lair, which belonged to him and Aria.

"I – "

"No. Don't even try to explain yourself. Your little 'friends' found our lair, and they're going to come back. If that isn't bad enough, Alison is looking for us and we have to find her first! If you really wanted to be a part of this, then you need to help me and stop ruining things!"

Ezra hung up the phone and looked around. Earlier today the liars came across his lair and rummaged through all of his papers, files, pictures, everything. Luckily, the girls didn't figure out that he was A, but they could easily be able to connect the dots.

Ezra sat at his desk with the computer in front of him and just sat there. He didn't know what to do next. He thought of ridiculous plans to stop the girls from returning, but he knew they were idiotic and would never work. Ezra was never so lost; he ran his fingers through his thick hair and breathed deep breaths until he heard a door open.

"Ezra, I'm sorry," Aria said bursting through the door. Her hair was curled and lightly brushing her shoulders.

"No, I should be apologizing. It's not like any of this hasn't happened before. I just… I... I don't even know anymore Aria. I feel like the girls have been guessing who they think is 'A' and now they're actually getting close." Ezra was actually kind of scared.

"It's okay. I know the girl's plan for tracking down Alison. They're – we're – going to the festival tonight, and we're just looking for a girl in a red coat. They really didn't think it through. We know where she's actually going to be."

"Okay. Okay thanks. That makes me feel a little better. You got the meeting place down?" Ezra and Aria were to meet Alison at a stone sculpture, the one where the girls had seen Shana before.

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll be there. She's never shown up before." Aria stated.

"You're right, but we made a deal this time. Do you wanna send it out? I have to finish up with this." Ezra was saving all of his files onto a flash drive and deleting them from his computer.

"Sure," Aria said.

_Do you have your costumes ready? I do. –A_

_Send._

* * *

**NOTE: So this is the first chapter. I will update if you like it. Always feel free to review and tell me how I can add on and/or improve. Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: So I don't really know where exactly I'm going with this so I don't know how great this will be.**

* * *

Aria looked out the second story window of the lair and saw that no one was there. She said a quick goodbye to Ezra and left in a rush. She scurried down the street to her car and drove to the hotel. She knew her friends were probably almost ready and she didn't even have her costume on. When Aria got out of her car, she ran into Ms. Grunwald in the parking lot.

"Stop following me okay?' Aria snapped.

"I know your friends don't suspect anything, but I know the truth. You can't go to the party, she can't trust you."

Aria thought back to an earlier conversation with Grunwald.

"_Until she can find someone she can trust." _Her voice echoed in her head.

"_She can trust us. She know that." _ Hanna's voice was very clear.

"_I wouldn't be so sure." _Grunwald had given her a long stare before walking away.

"You need to leave." Aria said.

"You can't do this; you've done enough to her"

"You don't know what she did to me." Aria turned and walked inside the hotel, Ms. Grunwald not bothering to follow her. Aria ran quickly to her room and tried to get dressed as fast as she could. Minutes later, her friends were knocking on her door.

"Aria. Are you ready? We're going to be late." Spencer called.

"Yeah. There is no way we can miss Alison." She heard Hanna say. Aria then opened the door to her room and walked alongside the girls in the hallway to the elevator.

"Did you get the text?" Emily asked Aria.

"Yeah, I did. We better be prepared for him." She replied. She was starting to get really nervous. It was hard covering up this big of a secret when she was so close to Alison.

"So are we sure A is a guy?" Hanna asked.

"I am." Emily said. "You're the one that found the coats."

"If we know it's a boy, who do you think it is?" Aria asked, trying to engage herself in the conversation. By, now they were at the elevators when one of them opened. There were three people; an old man, and a mother with a child.

"We'll take the next one." Spencer said. She knew that they couldn't talk about this with other people surrounding them.

"We know it's not Toby." Hanna said. Hanna had studied the diary that she took from the lair and had some a theory, but she didn't want to share it, not just yet.

"I have no clue at all," Emily said. She was for sure that A was Alison all these years, but after their chat with Grunwald and their trip to the lair, she wasn't so sure. The next elevator opened and it was vacant. The girls stepped inside and remained silent until they got downstairs.

The hotel they were in was dirty and run down, but it was the only hotel Ravenswood had and they couldn't leave the town. The wall had chipped paint with wood underneath that would give you splinters for days. The chairs in the lobby smelled liked old books and mildew and had holes in so many places. It looked as if the hotel hadn't been dusted in years and that there was no such thing as a health inspector in Ravenswood.

Once the girls were outside, Aria looked around nervously for Grunwald but she was nowhere to be found. They walked down the main street in Ravenswood, Aria still looking for Grunwald.

"Are you okay Aria?" Spencer noticed that Aria was a little antsy. "I know that this may be a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Emily agreed. "I don't know if I'm ready to see Alison."

Hanna silently agreed by nodding her head. She still was thinking of the diary and what was in it. She was pretty confident in whom she thought A was, and she really wanted to say it, but she still wasn't comfortable.

* * *

Ezra was still in his lair, making sure his boots were tight on his feet. He stood straight up breathing from the gas mask, almost like Darth Vader. He knew that this would be tricky, he would have to switch in and out of costume so he could be with Aria and not have the others suspicious. He noticed the time: 6:30. The party started soon and he had to find Alison.

He noticed others outside dressed in ridiculous costumes walking to the party so he figured now was a good time. He was about to step out of the doorway when he got a text. It was from Aria.

_We're ready._

Ezra walked around for a while until he figured it was about time to switch to normal clothes to meet with Aria.

* * *

The girls got to the party at the same time most other people did. There were so many people around them. The girls knew that any of them could be A.

Aria began to look around nervously again. She knew Ezra would be arriving soon as a "surprise" for her and the girls. She looked around and saw him at the end of the street. She looked away nonchalantly so it didn't look like he saw him at all.

Spencer was the first to spot him as he got closer.

"Aria, what is Ezra doing here?" At this, all the girls and saw Ezra coming towards them. She knew that it would be a little hard to believe but she told them their story.

"Well, I told Ezra that we were going to be here tonight for a party and – "

"I decided to surprise you." Ezra concluded as he approached the girls. He kissed Aria on top of her head and smiled at the girls on front of him.

Spencer looked back and forth between Aria and Ezra and then motioned Aria to come over to her to talk.

"Why did you tell him we were going to be here?" Spencer yelled in a whisper.

"He asked if I was busy tonight and I told him. We have an honest relationship; I'm not going to ruin that by lying to him!" Aria replied. "While you guys look for. . . her, I'll just stay with him and make an excuse." Spencer and Aria returned to the group and Aria and Ezra stood together interlacing their hands.

Hanna realized that she was being dumb in not telling her A theory but she couldn't talk about it now.

All she could really do was give Ezra a dirty look.

* * *

**NOTE: So, tell me if you liked it, disliked it or how i can improve/add on to my story. Hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
